


A Ring, I Don't Mean on the Phone

by flyinghome21



Series: Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, Slightly detailed mentions of smut, but no actual smut for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: A timestamp/sequel short for my Christmas one shot, Santa Baby (Dreaming of a White Christmas)Harry gives Louis the black velvet box wrapped in bright blue paper tied with a white bow.





	A Ring, I Don't Mean on the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> AllTheLoveCoco asked/inspired me to write this little proposal short based on a line in the first installment. So without any further ado, here it is!!
> 
> Thanks as always to Cass, my muse. I can't ever listen to Santa Baby ever again without getting turned on and smiling like an idiot. So thanks. :P And to my group chats, y'all are the best.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!! :)

Louis was the first to wake up on Christmas morning.

He opened his eyes and almost nearly started coughing from the curls that were in his mouth and tickling his nose. He and Harry had fallen asleep spooning, Harry as the little spoon and Louis holding him tightly around the middle. It was their preferred sleeping position most of the time unless Louis was in the mood to be held. Louis watched Harry sleep for a few moments and he felt so much love for him he thought his heart may explode.

One day, probably soon, he was going to propose to Harry. It was the only way he could see his life going; married to Harry and (metaphorically) having his babies. Although he always imagined Harry being the one to get pregnant. If men could get pregnant, of course. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was way too early for that kind of weird thinking.

Harry made a weird snuffling noise and rolled a bit away from Louis to flop onto his stomach. Louis had to stifle a giggle at how adorable he looked with his face smushed into the pillow, hair wild and limbs everywhere. Harry nearly took up half of the bed when he star-fished in his sleep. Louis shuffled into a sort-of raised position, propped up on his elbow while his head rested in his hand. He reached out to lightly trace patterns on Harry’s naked back. The sheets had fallen to his waist in his movements and his beautiful back was exposed.

Louis’ birthday the day before had been amazing. His birthday was always extra special when Harry was a part of it. The birthday sex alone had been mind-blowing and the most satisfying present ever. Louis couldn’t help but feel the flair of arousal in his belly as he remembered the things they had done the day before. Or more accurately, the things Harry had done _to_ him. Between the five star blowjob he was awoken with, the steamy shower rimming session, the we-have-to-pull-the-car-over-on-the-side-of-the-road-to-fuck sex that made them forty-five minutes late, and the slow, sweet way they made love when they returned home at one in the morning, Louis wasn’t sure how he had the strength to move.

And Harry had also made good on his promise of twenty-seven ( _“and one more for good luck, Lou!”)_ birthday spanks. Right before they left on their car trip to his mum’s house, just as Harry had said he would. The effects of which he could still feel a day later, he thought to himself ruefully as he absentmindedly rubbed his backside. Louis wasn’t complaining. And he’d get Harry back when his birthday rolled around.

The evening spent at his mum’s house was perfect and just what he had wanted for his birthday. To be surrounded by family, his favorite person in the whole world, good food and presents. It made his heart burst with joy to watch his younger siblings open their Christmas gifts and to just be there to share those moments with them.

 Today was Christmas and for the most part it was going to be just them. Harry had promised a “fancy breakfast” followed by presents and cuddling and relaxation. Later on they’d head over to Harry’s mum’s house for an early afternoon Christmas dinner. It was shaping up to be the perfect day already and Louis couldn’t possibly imagine anything else making it better. He was so happy and grateful that this was his life and that he got to share it with a great big curly-haired man who he loved more than anything and who he knew loved him back just as much.

Harry mumbled a few incoherent words followed by another cute snuffle before he finally opened his eyes and flipped over to look at Louis. He pecked him on the lips before mirroring his position with a big, dopey grin on his face.

“Morning, Lou!”

“Morning, love.”

Louis leaned forward to peck Harry on the lips in a return kiss. They were too in love and comfortable with each other to give a damn about morning breath. As Louis had famously said once, _“Haz, we come down each other’s throats, who gives a fuck about morning breath?!”_

“It’s Christmas!” Harry’s green eyes sparkled with excitement and he let out a peal of excitement. “We get to do prezzies!”

Louis smirked at him. “You’re such an over-grown child, Haz.”

“So are you!” Harry stuck his tongue out at him and they shared a laugh. “I better get brekky started and then we’re opening prezzies!”

Harry moved to get up but Louis grabbed him and pushed him onto his back. He rolled on top of him, looking straight into his eyes.

“What’s this, Lou?” Harry asked with a sweetly confused smile. “You don’t want me to make you breakfast?”

“Oh no, I do,” Louis said. “But before that—”

Louis ground his hips down against Harry’s, making them both painfully aware of the fact that they were both naked and sporting morning wood.

“We’re gonna take a shower,” he said as he pressed his hips against Harry’s again, “and I’m gonna give you a nice Christmas blowie. And then we can have brekky. All right?”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, all right.”

Forty-five minutes later, a very satisfied Louis made his way downstairs wearing just a pair of joggers, his hair still damp and feeling boneless in the best way possible. An equally shirtless, jogger-clad, damp-haired and red-cheeked Harry was in the kitchen, plating a delicious-smelling fry-up.

 Louis sat and they both immediately tucked in, talking about everything and nothing. They spent the entire time with their ankles hooked under the table and giant smiles on their faces while snow fell softly outside.

“That was fucking incredible, love,” Louis said as he rubbed his stomach. “Gonna make me proper fat if you keep feeding me like this.”

“Shut up,” Harry replied and kissed him deeply before collecting their plates. “You are beautiful and you always will be!”

“Whatever, dimples,” Louis said but he knew the blush on his cheeks gave him away. “Is it prezzie time now?”

“Yes!” Harry squealed. “Go sit by the tree. Let me put our plates to soak and I’ll join you in a sec.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry’s over-the-top excitement but otherwise wordlessly complied. He got to his feet with a satisfied moan at the full feeling in his stomach. Harry sure knew how to win a man over with his cooking skills alone. Louis, on the other hand, was banned from going near the stove until the next year. You accidentally start a small fire one time…

Their eight foot Christmas tree was lit up brilliantly and there was a fire burning steadily in the fireplace. The entire room felt so cozy and warm and magical and Louis wouldn’t want to spend his Christmas morning any other way. He settled into the sofa with his legs tucked under him and waited for Harry to join him.

“Louuuuuuuuuuu it’s prezzie time!”

Harry bounded into the room like an over-joyed puppy and plopped himself in front of the Christmas tree. Somewhere on his journey from the kitchen to the living room, he’d found a red Santa hat and had plonked it on top of his curls.

“I know you love Christmas but why are you extra excited this morning?”

Harry shrugged and failed at his attempt to look innocent. “Because it’s Christmas and Christmas is the most exciting time!”

Louis snorted but decided to let it go. “Whatever you say, love.” He made grabby hands at Harry. “Give us the prezzies then!”

From then on, they exchanged their gifts for each other and smiled and laughed and kissed after opening each one. Louis got a lovely jacket, a tie, an Xbox game, and a pair of really sick trainers. Harry squealed in happiness when he opened his gifts—a new mixer, a cozy jumper, a newsboy cap that Louis knew he wanted, and a pair of loafers that Louis hated but Harry adored for some reason. The last few gifts were from their colleagues and a few from their neighbors and they were all either cute, practical or thoughtful.

Louis was about to get up to make them both some tea when Harry stopped him.

“Wait, Lou,” Harry said with a shy smile. “There’s one more for you.”

“Aww baby, you already got me enough!”

Harry said nothing, only smiled. He grabbed a small package from under the tree and shuffled over to Louis, kneeling in front of him and placing a small box in his hands. It was wrapped in bright blue paper and tied with a white bow. It was so beautiful, he didn’t want to ruin it. He carefully untied the bow and unwrapped it. The blue paper fell away to reveal a small, velvet black box.  

Louis’ heart started to beat awfully fast in his chest. He became painfully aware of the fact that Harry was _kneeling_ in front of him. All of the breath in his lungs threatened to leave him in that very moment.

“Harry—”

“Just open it, love.”

Louis opened the lid of the box with shaking fingers and gasped loudly when he saw the beautiful ring nestled inside. It was black with bright blue diamonds around the entire band. It was absolutely perfect. Tears had already started to blur his vision and when he finally looked up at Harry, his green eyes were shining brightly as well.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” he began and the tears broke free and streamed down Louis’ face. “I love you more than anything in this entire world. You shine brighter than the sun and the moon and the stars combined. You’re everything to me. You’re strong and brave and smart and funny and you make me want to be a better person.” Tears had started to stream down his face as well and he cleared his throat in an effort to keep his voice from wavering. “I want you in my life, every single day, for now and forever. And even after that. I want to share my life with you and I want to have your babies.” They both chuckled wetly at that and Harry cleared his throat again before continuing. “I want to make you mine. And me, yours. Louis, will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course I’ll bloody marry you!” Louis managed to say through his tears. “Yes, a million fucking times!” He surged forward to press their lips together, their tears mingling when their faces touched.

“Let me put it on you,” Harry said when they finally pulled apart.

“Yes, please.”

Harry’s hands shook slightly as he removed the ring from its box and placed it on Louis’ ring finger of his left hand. The fit was perfect. Harry pulled Louis down onto the floor next to him and they kissed again.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis gasped. “I can’t believe you did this. I must look like a right, snotty mess.”

Harry grinned at him. “You look more beautiful than ever.”

“I knew you were gonna say that.”

Harry’s only reply was to kiss him again until they both ran out of breath. They sat panting with their backs against the sofa and their legs tangled together.

“We have to tell your parents,” Harry said. “And mine. And our friends. Well, Liam already knows because he helped me pick out the ring. And I’m sure he told Zayn. Your mum knows I bought the ring a while ago but she didn’t know I was doing it today and my mum too, obviously but I—”

“Baby, slow down,” Louis said with a laugh. “We’ll tell them all, I promise. We’ll facetime my family. And we’ll tell yours when we see them today.”

Harry blew out a breath and smiled. “Okay, yeah, that sounds good.”

“But first—”

“But first what?”

Louis swung his leg over Harry’s and straddled his lap. Harry’s hands automatically flew up to grip onto his hips. Louis ran his fingers over Harry’s face and he loved how the ring looked against Harry’s skin.

“First,” Louis said, “you’re gonna take me upstairs and we’re going to have some pretty insane just-got-engaged sex. And then we’ll tell everyone.”

“Whatever you want, my prince,” Harry replied with a smirk. He gripped Louis under his bum and got to his feet easily, Louis automatically fitting his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

“Take me to bed!”

Harry kissed him lightly on the lips and proceed to carry him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Afterwards, when they laid cuddled up together in the afterglow, Louis sent up a silent prayer to God or the Universe or whoever was responsible for his life turning out the way it did. He was the luckiest man in the entire world. And this was the beginning of forever.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated :) 
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter


End file.
